mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mayans Mob
The Mayans were founded by an Aztecs splinter group that contained Sequoia males in late 2012. After a long dominance competition Turkey and Yabou finally established dominance, however Turkey was overthrown after a group split and evicted from the group by her sister Scrooge. Within that same month, Yabou died and Candy Flip took up dominance, only to be ousted by a group of Baobab males soon after. Today the group is led by Cinnamon and Mumbulu. Dominant Pair When the group first fromed the eldest of the females competed for domianance till finally Turkey won and became the domiannt female. Although Candy Flip was the former dominant male of the Aztecs, he lost to his brother Yabou who took up dominance. However in March, Turkey and several memebers splintered and she was overthrown when she returned to the group. Scrooge established dominance in Turkey's absents and overthrew her when the splinter group rejoined. That same month Yabou died from disease and Cand Flip became the dominant male, however he was kicked out of the group by Baobab rovers. Mumbulu became the dominant male. Scrouge died from TB and Cinnamon became the new dominant female. Cinamon was quickly lost to disease after a group split, and Attenborough became the dominant female. Current Members The Mayans have 14 members as of August 2014. Attenborough (VMYF005) Dominant Female Mumbulu (VBBM004) Dominant Male Kiboko (VBBM006) See No Evil (VBBM067) Gizmo (VBBM070) Papsicol (VBBM074) VMY?007 VMY?008 VMY?009 VMYF010 VMYF012 VMYP013 VMYP014 VMYP015 All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Mayans. Che Che (VAZM013) Tabie (VAZM017) Turkey (VAZF028) Scrooge (VAZF029) Santa (VAZF030) Scratte (VAZF033) Cinnamon (VAZF036) Cheddar (VAZF040) Captain Danger Awesome (VAZM044) Ole (VAZM050) Lasse (VAZM051) Inga (VAZF052) Bosse (VAZM053) Mungallchops (VSQM007) Candy Flip (VSQM013) Yabou (VSQM014) Leaf (VSQM018) VMYM001 VMYF002 VMYF003 Mumbulu (VBBM004) Kiboko (VBBM006) See No Evil (VBBM067) Gizmo (VBBM070) Catalonia (VMYF004) Attenborough (VMYF005) VMYP006 VMYP007 VMYP008 VMYP009 VMYF010 VMYP011 VMYF012 VMYP01 VMYP014 VMYP015 Rivals The Mayans' main rivals are the Pandora and Überkatz. History November 2012: Turkey, Scrooge, Santa, Scratte, Cinnamon, Cheddar, Captain Danger Awesome, Ole, Lasse, Inga, Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf splint from the Aztecs to from the Mayans. Che Che, Tabie and Bosse joined the group but soon left. Che Che, Tabie, Lasse and Bosse went roving. Unknown dominant pair. December 2012: '''Turkey and Yabou became the dominant pair. Santa, Cinnamon and Cheddar were pregnant. Captain Danger Awesome and Lasse went roving. '''Janaury 2013: '''Chedder, Santa and Cinnamon gave birth but lost their litters. Turkey was pregnant. Lasse went roving. '''February 2013: '''Turkey gave birth to VMYM001, VMYF002 and VMYF003. Scrooge was prgenant. Cinnamon was evicted. Mungallchops, Yabou and Lasse went roving. '''March 2013: Group split, Turkey, Mungallchops, Sante, Scratte and Ole split group the group but soon rejoined. Yabou died. Candy Flip and became the dominant male. Scoorge was pregnant but aborted. Scratte was pregnant. Mungallchops, Leaf and Ole left the group and joined the Whiskers. Turkey, Santa, Scratte and Chedder were evicted and left the group. Unknown dominant female by the end of the month. April 2013: '''Scoorge became the dominant female. Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse and Bosse went roving. May 2013: Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse and Bosse went roving. One encounter with Pandora. '''June 2013: '''Scrooge was pregnant. Cinnamon and Inga were evicted. Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse and Bosse went roving. '''July 2013: '''Mumbulu, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo joined the group. Mumbulu became dominant male. Candy Flip was Last Seen. Scrooge was pregnant but aborted. Monkulus was pregnant. Mumbulu, Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. '''August 2013: '''Scrooge and Igna were pregnant, but Igna aborted. '''September 2013: Scrooge and Cinnamon were pregnant. Turkey, Scratte, Santa and Inga were evicted. Kiboko, See No Evil, Captain Danger Awesome and Lasse went roving. Two encounters with Freakin Awesome. October 2013: Scrouge lost her litter and Cinnamon aborted. Igna gave birth to Catalonia and Attenborough. Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse, Bosse, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. November 2013: '''Scourge died. Cinnamon and Inga were evicted. Captain Danger Awesome, Lasse, Bosse, Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. '''December 2013: Cinnnamon became the dominant female. Inga was evicted and absent. Kiboko, See No Evil and Gizmo went roving. Janaury 2013: Cinnamon was pregnant, but aborted and quickly got pregnant again. Inga was pregnant but aborted. Kiboko and See No Evil went roving. Gizmo became the dominant male. February 2014: '''Cinnamon was pregnant. Kiboko went roving. '''March 2014: '''Cinnamon gave birth to VMYP006, VMYP007, VMYP008, VMYP009, VMYF010 and VMYP011. '''April 2014: '''Group split, Igna, Mumbulu, Kiboko, See No Evil, VMYM001, VMYF002, MYF003, VMYF005, VMYM006 and VMYM011 split from the group. '''May 2014: '''Cinnamon died. Attenborough became the dominant female. Unknown dominant male. '''June 2014: Mumbulus became the dominant male again. July 2014: Attenborough was pregnant. Papsicol joined the group. August 2014: Attenborough gave birth to VMYF012, VMYM013, VMYM014 and VMYM015. Gizmo died of TB. '''Setpember 2014: '''Mumbulu and Kiboko went roving. October 2014: November 2014: December 2014: Janaury 2015: Category:Meerkat Mobs